


失语症

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 朦胧的月色中他仿佛看见这个男人上穷碧落下黄泉，穿越群山阻隔找到了自己，带他离开了地表回到了家里。从门口橱柜到客厅的地板，一次又一次地做爱，直到两个人的影子纠缠在一起与夜色融为一体。





	失语症

语言是人类表达情感的重要方式，黄金时代的人们在表达自己的内心时说话都带着艺术。一句“我爱你”唇齿相碰时便化作“玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知。”这样的浮艳小词不再会有了，飘动在虚幻中的红线是隐秘而充满遗憾的，而现在的人更喜欢用行动去表示。平均寿命55岁的流浪年代里，及时行乐才是活法。  
记忆中总是有一个眼神犀利的男人对他说着爱，把他压在床上狠狠地抽插。他觉得自己认识他，可他叫不出名字来。  
王磊，地球安全军上尉，CN171-11队长，得了失语症。  
医生的桌子上压着一叠图片卡，他认识每一张内容，但他的嘴巴却不受大脑指挥，微弱的气息冲开了喉咙却达不到他的口腔，有时候语言又很轻易地从嘴里蹦了出来，可却不是他想要表达的意思。他的左侧颞叶和颞中回在爆炸中都受到了严重的损伤，缺失了部分记忆，也丧失了表达能力，医生说如果不及时康复治疗，他很有可能就此变成一个会说话的哑巴。  
王磊对此并没有意见，他本来就不擅长言辞，如今也并不需要多余的情感表达。  
“喂，为什么不去医院。”那个男人又来了，他走到厨房里随手从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，“这个礼拜你都没去，不是你的作风啊王队。”  
王磊很肯定他是自己的队员，一起在地表执行过任务。  
“还没想起我是谁呢？真可悲。”男人冲他挑了挑眉毛。王磊确实记不起来，每次看到他，心里就开始烦躁不安，这个人频繁地出入在屋子里，熟门熟路。  
王磊很清楚现在的自己基本算是废人，部队把他送回家修养的时候他甚至记不起原来自己是住在这里的。小小的三室一厅积满了灰尘，他整整收拾了一个下午屋子才有点能见人的样子。很奇怪，虽然像是第一次来到这里，但他的双手轻而易举就找到了藏在门口的柜子里的扫帚和抹布。  
“下饺子你吃吧，再吃压缩饼干我怕你吃吐了。”男人打开了冰箱拿出了一袋速冻饺子，“别挑口味了，只有玉米味的，荠菜味的被我吃完了。”什么口味都差不多，反正是合成肉，调味蚯蚓泥那还是蚯蚓泥。“哟，还有一袋白菜味的，是朵朵喜欢的。”  
朵朵，王磊记得她，那个扎着马尾辫笑起来很调皮的姑娘，他曾经一度以为是自己的女儿，记忆中他们生活了很久，他给她扎过头发，烧饭给她吃，还去开过家长会。王磊在屋子里翻找过一切能够唤回记忆的东西，他找到过一张收养证明，上面写着监护人韩子昂，被收养人叫韩朵朵。  
饺子很快出锅了，男人端着盘子递给了他，许是有点烫，一搁上桌子他就赶快把手指撤走，用力捏住自己的耳垂，龇牙咧嘴的。  
“现在嫁人了也不知道回来看看，以前一口一个‘户口’地叫，没大没小，听她叫声‘哥’真是老费劲了，如今可好，干脆人都见不到了。”男人嘟囔着一脸失落的样子，“铁了心非要跟李一一跑拉萨搞科研，那边信号差到怀疑人生，前天联系上一次，她很担心你，为了她你也要多吃点东西，屋里的压缩饼干我都给你扔光了，不好好恢复健康，朵朵会难过的。”  
原来这个男人叫户口，朵朵是他的妹妹。王磊的大脑像是被狠狠地搅拌过，始终理不清自己和他们的关系。这个叫户口的男人像是这里的一家之主，又同时是他并肩作战的队友，他记得他开着运载车叫自己王队。开始以为是自己小一辈的朋友，可晚上躺在床上的时候，摸着床上的被单，回忆中撩人的春色提醒着他，这里曾经是他荒淫无度的欢爱之地，他被这个男人不止一次压在身下一次又一次狠狠地撞击过。  
王磊的身体开始燥热，一双手摸上了他的下身，他记得这种濒临窒息的快感，他的下身被认真地疼爱过，他的阴茎被包含在湿热的嘴里吮吸，他的后穴被填充得满满的，他的乳尖漾出一片潮红，翻过身的时候他看见了他的脸。是户口的脸。王磊的手摸过他脸上冻伤的痕迹，他不知道什么样的劫难才能在脸上留下如此疼痛的印记。  
“不记得我没关系，你只要记住我是那个能给你带来快乐的人。”男人狠狠地动了动下身，他掰开他的双腿抚摸着他的性器，“想不起来我就操到你想起来为止。”粗鲁野蛮的抽插让他整个人都开始颤栗，他想逃离，可他的屁股却把他拉了回来。肠道分泌了大量的肠液，滚烫的感觉烧到了他的骨髓中。一场激烈的性爱像是催眠剂，高潮的余韵狠狠地挑动着神经，王磊躺在床上看着睡着的男人，心里是说不出的感觉。这个孩子气的男人是他的爱人吗，他不太确定，这个刺头有时候会像只猫一样温暖地黏在自己身边，嘴里说着不着调的话，手不安分的在衣服下游走，有时候又冷漠地看着他，问他为什么要和自己作对。

在梦里王磊看见自己站在一片冰原上，风雪茫茫中，这个男人拉过了他的手，两个人站在晨昏线下看一头冰冻的鲸鱼。梦里面的男人很悲伤，他说了许多话王磊都不记得了，只记得他们十指相扣。户口说：“我原谅你了。”  
为什么说原谅，王磊摸不着头绪，他觉得自己不像是会做对不起别人事的人。也许是两个人吵架了吧，如果他是自己的爱人，多半也是个不靠谱的。王磊甚至觉得有点魔幻，他记得自己是结过婚的，是和一个温柔的女子。而这个男人却和自己牵着手，在床上说着没羞没臊的情话，自己应该并不爱他吧，寂寞久了，难免贪恋欢愉，也许是他身上的温暖蛊惑了自己。只是每当这么想的时候，心脏就会像要撕裂了一样，透不过气来。  
王磊给自己和户口的关系暂时标记为床伴。如果不是医院里白纸黑字的诊断书，他会觉得自己已经处于死亡状态了，记忆断层带来的困扰每一日都像是压在心口的巨石，无论自己如何努力都搬不走挪不动。  
“我知道你想起来了。”男人又跟鬼魅似的站在他身后，他手里拿着刀在削苹果，“说出来，你不是哑巴。”  
户口，不需要唇齿相碰就能发出的声音，王磊动了动喉头，他听见自己飘忽不定地吐出了两个字，毫无意义的字眼。他有点颓丧，他的嘴巴再一次拒绝了大脑的指令。  
“真是没用啊，王磊，你怎么把自己搞成这个样子。”  
是啊，一个上尉军官如同牙牙学语的婴儿，为什么会这样。他记得自己出任务去了，车里面有自己有其他队友，但是没有户口，他的车被叛军炮火击中了，防护服电量只剩下7%，援军迟迟未到，他本应该是死在风雪中的。可他活了下来，有人把他背走了，还给他换了电池，虽然也不多，但是足够撑到他被拽上医疗车。王磊想也许自己死在那场交战中也许是最好的，他的队友们都葬身在那里，善用刀剑者死于刀剑下，军人最好的归宿就是战场。如今人活着可失了魂，比死还难受。  
“别后悔活着，你的弯弯肠子哥早就摸透了，死亡未必是最坏的结果，可活着才有希望。”户口把削好的苹果递给他，他摇摇头。  
希望是什么，希望是这个年代像钻石一样珍贵的东西。王磊不相信这个。他是一名合格的军人，军人以服从命令为天职，对于阻碍计划的一切人他都会执行命令清除掉，人命如草芥，自责和绝望是无用的情绪。  
“又在胡思乱想了？活着就好好过日子吧，部队你是别想回去了，二线做个文职吧，前提是你得按时吃药做复健，失语症是一时的，你只是暂时性记忆断裂，别搞得跟末日来临了一样。”一只小小的青苹果几口就啃完了，“幸好哥跟你分手了，就最不要看你这半死不活的样子。”  
曾经是恋人关系，王磊在心里对户口的标记补充了上去。果然不是个靠谱的爱人，分手时候应该也很难堪吧，偶尔看着他脑子里会回闪过打架的画面，明明自己才是那个孔武有力的男人，可每一次骑在他身上的都是户口。可能…可能曾经真的喜欢过吧，不然自己不会认命挨揍的。既然分手了为什么自己还住在这里，王磊对两人之间的关系捉摸不定。  
“因为你蠢啊，现在你出门但凡能买个菜回来我也就不留你了。”户口好像是他肚子里的蛔虫，看他一眼就知道他想说什么。买菜是不可能的，他已经失去了一切社交能力，唯一的单方面互动对象就是眼前这个喋喋不休的男人。

夜晚时分王磊没有开灯，他拉开窗帘看着窗外模拟电子屏的光，良久默默地点了一支烟。  
人类为了逃离太阳系早已抛弃了月球，却可笑地坚持着在模拟屏里造了一个假月亮。月色皎洁清冷，月光如水水如天。“但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。”“举杯邀明月，对影成三人。”千古绝句在地球逃离的时候就已经遗失在历史长河中了，虚幻的假月亮仍然在地下城代替了人类对于往昔不舍的怀念，它安静地挂在黑暗中，在每一个夜晚注视着人类的悲欢离合。  
该死的手又伸过来把他的烟从唇边拿走了，这个男人总是不声不响就随便干扰自己，他丝毫不介意地吞云吐雾，两个人在月色下抽着同一支烟，谁都不出声。户口凝视着他的双眼，可他就是不说话，他把烟轻轻地吹在了他的脸上，有点挑衅地扬了扬眉毛。  
王磊把烟掐了，沉默了一会儿，叫出了他的名字，不是毫无意义的字眼，是两个清晰的发音。  
户口搂过他的脑袋亲吻了上去。舌尖滑过了他的上颚，唇齿相缠，抽走了他的氧气，微凉的指尖狡猾的一点一点摸上了他的腰。两个人都倒在了窗前的地板上，像黑暗里蔓延的植物，枝叶茂密的相互缠绕在一起。  
王磊发出了第二个音：“啊。”气流冲破了喉咙，在黑夜中短促地放了个烟花。他看见了自己被压在废墟里面，户口不要命地把他刨出来，他在朝对自己吼：“你欠我的帐还没有算清，你怎么敢死！”  
“啊。”嘴里苦涩的味道像一条毒蛇一样盘住了他的心脏。他看见两个人赤身裸体地躺在客厅里，户口笑得阳光灿烂，他说：“我们为什么不试试看从早上做到晚上，看看能来几次。”邪里邪气的坏笑带着一丝娇嗔，“你嘴唇上的痣长那么妖孽干嘛，操死你。”  
王磊觉得自己就要窒息了，他趴在地板上用尽了力气向着窗口爬去，他抓住了窗帘想站起来。“哗啦”一下子，窗帘布被整个拉扯了下来。他抬起头，月光透过了夜色照了进来，他从来都没有发现窗帘后的墙壁是这样的。  
一堵普通的白墙壁，上面歪歪扭扭写满了“正”字。王磊晃晃悠悠地扶着墙站起来，上面还有几个小字：不要走。  
心脏被狠狠地揪了起来，以至于他不得不向后退了几步。彻骨的寒气包围了他全身，他趴在一个宽厚的背上，雪珠密密麻麻地砸在了他的头盔上，他觉得自己的肺塌陷了，空气稀薄得脑门都开始发胀，他听见背着他的人说“撑住，我带你回家”。防护服的提示音在不停地作响，7%的电量不足以在零下一百度中再走上半小时。只觉得天旋地转头晕目眩，他被放了下来。有人在拆他的电池包。“你现在内脏受了伤，维持生命体征的热能对电力需求量很大，我们两个交换下电池包。”他没法指挥自己的四肢去阻挡对方，摇晃的身体止住了颤抖，他伸出手捧在对方的头盔上。逆光下的头盔里露出了半张被冻伤的脸。

“想起来了吗？”户口坐在窗前，他指了指自己，“我千山万水找到你，你却这样对待自己？王磊，你真的是个混蛋。”  
王磊捂住了眼睛，他记起来了，那个还有15%的电池包支撑着他在风雪中又走了很久，可他伤得太重了，在他快要休克的时候，一双手握住了他：“说好了同生共死的，我不许你走。”再次睁开眼睛的时候，他被医疗兵拖进了运载车，他听见士兵在抱怨：“握得这么紧我分不开啊。”“来不及了，你硬掰吧。”另一名医护人员有点犹豫地说道：“尽量不要损坏遗体。”  
王磊的手指颤抖地摸过墙壁，墙上面写满了60个“正”字，他离开了这里300天。他的爱人翻山越岭跑遍了整个中国，千里迢迢赶来救了他一命，而他却活得像个残废，连话都说不出。  
“你看你怂成什么样了，人的眼睛长在脑袋前面就是为了向前看的，我活着的时候你倔得跟头驴似的，做了百八十遍爱还假装不爱我，死了倒好你连我名字都说不出。你从来不叫我户口的。”  
王磊听见了自己心裂开的声音，他想让自己在空中自由落体摔成碎片，用自己的血肉做祭品去忏悔。  
朦胧的月色中他仿佛看见这个男人上穷碧落下黄泉，穿越群山阻隔找到了自己，带他离开了地表回到了家里。从门口橱柜到客厅的地板，一次又一次地做爱，直到两个人的影子纠缠在一起与夜色融为一体。  
窗外的月光照射进来，把他的影子拉成了一道黑色的长影，铺在地上像一把利剑劈开了地板，王磊跪下来抚摸着自己的影子，他的气息凝结在喉咙，挣破了桎梏，向着黑夜吐出了那个刻在心上被遗忘的名字。  
“刘启。”

**Author's Note:**

> 人在世间，爱欲之中，独生独死，独去独来。苦乐自当，无有代者。——《无量寿经》


End file.
